A Day Out With the Red General
by Xros-Hero
Summary: This is a one-shot to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It acts as a prequel to Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4. It focusses on Taiki and Mizuki.


**Hey Guys! Xros-Here here! Came back faster than expected. This is a one-shot to Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. It acts as a prequel to Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4. Enjoy and review.**

A Day Out With The Red General: A Digimon Xros Wars One-Shot!

* * *

It has been nearly two weeks since Quartzmon was defeated. Summer break is about to come around soon. Nobody is more excited for the summer break is no other

than Sakura Mizuki. Mizuki is seen fishing on a very crafty boat she made herself. "This feels great." Mizuki said. "Ever since Tagiru-kun and Gumdramon defeated

Quartzmon, the world has been pretty much been in good hands now." Mizuki said. "I wonder how he's doing." Mizuki thought, thinking in her mind. "Kudou Taiki-

kun." Mizuki thought. "He's so cute." Mizuki thought, talking in her mind again. Mizuki began to develop a crush on the red general when they first met. However,

rumor has it that Taiki is in love with his best friend, Hinomoto Akari. "I should have a hang-out with him." Mizuki said. "But, does Taiki-kun have a crush on me too?"

Mizuki asked, thinking in her mind. Then, a wave throws Mizuki overboard, causing her to be very wet. "Well, one way to find out for sure, to go at his school." Mizuki

said. Mizuki went to shore and decided to head to Taiki's school afterwards. Meanwhile, in a basketball court near Shinonome Middle School, the red general, Kudou

Taiki and his juniors and teammates, Akashi Tagiru and Amano Yuu are practicing for their basketball game in the next two days. "Ike, Team Xros Heart!" Funabashi

Kiichi hollered. "Yuu! Fight hard!" Suzaki Airu hollered. "Give Tagiru a run for his money, Yuu-sama!" Takahashi Mami hollered. "It's too bad Akari-chan had to miss

out on this because of the cold. She would have cheered on Taiki the most." Tsurugi Zenjirou said. "That's really thoughtful of you to say, Zenjirou-kun." Amano Nene

said. Then, Zenjirou started to blushed rapidly. "Thank you, Nene-san!" Zenjirou hollered. There had many changes after the battle with Quartzmon. Ryouma, Ren

and Airu all transferred to Shinomone Middle School, putting them in the same class as Tagiru and Yuu. Akari, who unfortunately has a terrible cold, also transferred

to Shinomone Middle School, quickly moved from seventh grade to the eighth grade, in order to stay in touch with Taiki. Nene returned to Kyoto to stay with her 12-

year old little brother, as she puts her idol career in Hong Kong on hold for a while. As for Aonuma Kiriha, he is still in America. "Ryouma is still down after what

happened." Ren said. "Ryouma, are you okay?" Airu asked. "I'll be fine." Ryouma said. "Ryouma." Airu said. "Tagiru! Pass the ball!" Yuu shouted. "No way! You'll slow

us down, Yuu!" Tagiru hollered. Tagiru jumped into the air. "Special move: Akashi Slam Dunk!" Tagiru shouted. However, Tagiru bang his head on the glass. "Ah, so

close." Gumdramon said. "Don't worry, Tagiru. I got this." Taiki said. Taiki shoot the basketball into the basket. "Perfect score!" Gumdramon hollered. Taiki grabbed a

bottle of water and started to drink up. "Great practice, guys!" Taiki said. "Thanks, Taiki-san!" Yuu hollered. "We couldn't have done it without you, Taiki-san! Our

captain!" Tagiru hollered. "Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said. The basketball started to hit Taiki in the cheek. "Mizuki-san?" Taiki, Tagiru and Yuu asked in unison. "Long time no

see!" Mizuki said. "What are you doing here, Mizuki-san?" Taiki asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see you, silly." Mizuki said. "Me?" Taiki asked. "Let's go for a hang

-out, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said. "A hang-out? Don't know if that is such a good idea." Taiki said. "I'm on board for that!" Tagiru hollered. "Of course you would, Tagiru."

Yuu said. "C'mon, it would be fun, you'll see." Mizuki said. Mizuki started to pull Taiki away to head to the local beach. "Make sure you keep on practicing, guys." Taiki

said. "Okay, Taiki-san!" Tagiru hollered. Then, a wide smile came on Tagiru's face. "Forget practicing. I'm going to follow them." Tagiru said. "Oh geez, not again."

Gumdramon said. "Oh geez is right." Yuu said. "C'mon, Gumdramon!" Tagiru hollered. "Help me." Gumdramon said. Therefore, Tagiru and Gumdramon went to

followed Taiki and Mizuki. "First, we'll go surfing." Mizuki said. "Surfing? Mizuki-san, it's not even summer break yet." Taiki said. "Don't worry about it, I'll teach you."

Mizuki said. Therefore, Taiki and Mizuki grabbed red and navy blue surfboards. "Once you get in sync with the waves, you must bend in the legs a little." Mizuki said.

"Can you do that, Taiki-kun?" Mizuki asked. "I think so." Taiki asked. Unknown to Taiki and Mizuki, Tagiru and Gumdramon were watching them. "Perfect!

Gumdramon, get the camera ready!" Tagiru hollered. "Okay, okay. Jerk." Gumdramon said, getting the camera. "There's some waves!" Mizuki hollered. Therefore,

Mizuki and Taiki swam to the ocean with their surfboards. "So, um, when are the waves coming in?" Taiki asked. "Wait for it." Mizuki said. Then, waves started to

splashed on Taiki and Mizuki. "Remember, Taiki-kun. Try to bend your legs a little once you get coordinated with the waves." Mizuki said. "Like this?" Taiki asked.

"There you go! You are getting the hang of it now! Race ya!" Mizuki said. "Hey! No fair!" Taiki said. Taiki and Mizuki started to race each other in the waves. "Click!"

Tagiru hollered. Tagiru clicked on the camera. Taiki fell to the water after seeing that flash. "Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered. "Are you alright, Taiki-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"Yep! I'm alright." Taiki replied. "I think that's enough surfing for today." Mizuki said. "C'mon, I got something else planned for us." Mizuki said. "Well, I guess we

could leave them alone now." Gumdramon said. "Hold it!" Tagiru hollered, pulling Gumdramon. "First, Akari-san and now, Mizuki-san! Taiki-san really knows how to

treat a woman. Too bad, I cannot even do it with Mami or Airu. Mami's gaga over Yuu and Airu is actually crushing on him and Ryouma at the same time." Tagiru

said. "What are you telling me this?" Gumdramon asked. "Put on this costume, I'd steal it from Hong Kong." Tagiru said. "You got to be kidding me." Gumdramon

said. Taiki and Mizuki were seen collecting seashells. Tagiru and the disguised Gumdramon managed to took pictures. Then, Taiki and Mizuki were at a festival, with

hilarious disasters after another. Tagiru and Gumdramon also took pictures of them at the festival. Afterwards, Taiki and Mizuki were fishing. However, a fish pulled

Taiki into the water. Tagiru took a picture just in time. Taiki and Mizuki went back to shore. "That fish did not want to be caught, didn't it?" Mizuki asked. "Nope."

Taiki said. Then, Taiki started to sneezed at Mizuki's shoulder. "Sorry." Taiki said. "That's okay, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki said. Then, the ice cream man handed chocolate

and vanilla ice creams to Mizuki. "Thanks." Mizuki said. Mizuki handed the chocolate ice cream to Taiki. "Thank you, Mizuki-san." Taiki said. Then, Mizuki dipped some

of her vanilla ice cream on Taiki's nose. "Hey! I got vanilla on my nose." Taiki said. "I say that it's a good improvement on you!" Mizuki said. "You want to play that

way? Here is my comeback!" Taiki said. Taiki dipped some of his chocolate ice cream on Mizuki's nose. "Now that's what I called a good improvement." Taiki said.

Taiki and Mizuki started to laugh afterwards. "Aw. How cute!" Tagiru said. "But, I totally shipped Akari-san with Taiki-san." Tagiru said. "Can't you shut up, Tagiru?"

Gumdramon asked. "That was a very fun round." Taiki said. "Sure was." Mizuki said. Then, Mizuki pulled Taiki and kissed him on the lips. Taiki became shocked and

started to push Mizuki a little bit. "Mizuki-san, what were you doing?!" Taiki asked, being a little shocked. "Kissing you. I am so sorry, Taiki-kun. It was a force of

habit. The truth is that I'm in love with you, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said. Then, Taiki started to smile. "I'm really flattered, Mizuki-san." Taiki said. "You are?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes. I actually started to have a crush on you when we first met. I want to show you something." Taiki said. Taiki took out a plastic frame of a picture from his pants

pocket. "Do you see this girl in the picture? This is my best friend, Hinomoto Akari." Taiki said. "She looks really beautiful, Taiki-kun." Mizuki said. "She is. I am

actually in love with her. I have been in love with Akari for as long I remembered." Taiki explained. "The truth is, I have sort of have trouble telling Akari my true

feelings for her." Taiki said. Then, Mizuki grabbed Taiki's hand. "You and Akari-chan will make a great couple, Taiki-kun. I hope that I can be friends with her

someday." Mizuki said. "I had a good time with you today, Mizuki-san." Taiki said. "Me too, Taiki-kun. It was really fun, wasn't it?" Mizuki asked. "Sure was!" Taiki

said. "Let's stay friends forever." Taiki said. "Friends forever!" Mizuki hollered. Taiki and Mizuki did a pinkie promise to each other. "Well, I better get going." Mizuki

said. Then, Mizuki kissed Taiki on the cheek. Taiki smiled afterwards. "See you around, Taiki-kun!" Mizuki hollered. "See you, Mizuki-san!" Taiki hollered. "Come out,

you two. I know that it was you guys following us." Taiki said. Tagiru and Gumdramon came out from their hiding place. "Sorry, Taiki-san. Couldn't resist." Tagiru

said. "How did you know?" Gumdramon asked. Taiki's partner and digimon best friend, Shoutmon appeared. "Ou-sama!" Gumdramon hollered. "You are going to be

in so much trouble once we get back!" Shoutmon hollered. Shoutmon hits his microphone at Gumdramon. "Ow! That hurts! I did not want to be a part of it anyway!"

Gumdramon hollered. "C'mon, let's head back to the basketball court." Taiki said. "Right!" Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon hollered at once. Therefore, Taiki,

Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon headed back to the basketball court. "Best hang-out ever." Mizuki said.

* * *

**Did you like it? Be honest and review.**


End file.
